


obvious lie

by MegumareHikaru



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Alternate Reality, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ia tahu, namun ia menunggunya bicara jujur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	obvious lie

_"Mulai sekarang, mereka adalah mentor kalian. Kalian akan diajari secara privat—"_

_"—Tunggu ...!" seorang gadis berambut cokelat tetiba saja menyalak. "Aku 'kan belum mengakui kalau mereka diterima, Jin!" sanggahnya._

_"Konami ...." pemuda bernama Jin Yuuichi tersebut menoleh pada sang gadis. "Kau takkan bisa menolak, karena ini perintah langsung dari Bos."_

_"Eeeh ...?!" mendengarnya, dia pun menggembungkan sebelah pipinya dengan sebal. Lalu ia berpikir sejenak sembari melirik calon_ kouhai _didikannya._

 _Anak dengan iris_ ruby _dan rambut putih itu._

_"Iya, deh. Aku mau. Asalkan ...." tangan Konami tergerak, menarik anak itu dalam rangkulannya. "Aku yang jadi mentor anak ini!"_

 

* * *

World Trigger © Daisuke Ashihara  
 _I have no right to take any advantage_

* * *

 

Konami, dengan _trigger_ Kelas A berwarna hijau miliknya, melesat di antara reruntuhan. Masa bodoh dengan yang lainnya—ada Karasuma dan Reiji yang mungkin lebih bisa membantu daripada dirinya yang sedang kalut saat ini—yang ada di pikiran gadis itu untuk sekarang hanyalah Yuuma.

Ia tidak mau tahu bagaimana air mukanya saat mendengar kalau Yuuma saat ini tengah digempur habis-habisan oleh Prajurit Trion model baru yang—ia sendiri pun merasakannya—sulit untuk dilawan. Ia juga tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa jika ia bertemu dengan _kouhai_ bertubuh mungil yang menjadi muridnya nanti.

Napasnya memburu. Iris birunya yang berpendar sedikit mengurangi jarak pandangnya. Konami mengerjap sekali dan menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia benci menangis. Ia benci untuk membiarkan tetes air matanya terbuang percuma.

Namun kenapa ... hatinya terasa sakit. Lebih sakit dari terhempas atau tersudutkan oleh _Neighbor_ yang membabi buta. Lebih sakit dari ketika dirinya terjatuh dan terluka.

Dan jantungnya seperti mencelus, melihat bangkai-bangkai Prajurit Trion bergelimpangan sesaat setelah ia menapakkan kakinya di atas atap sebuah gedung tua.

 _Yuuma ...._ benaknya langsung menuju ke satu orang. _Di mana Yuuma? Yuuma! Yuuma ...!_

Gadis yang dalam mode _trigger_ nya berambut pendek itu melompat turun. Kepalanya gesit menoleh ke seluruh penjuru. Matanya dengan awas memerhatikan, kalau-kalau sosok mungil berambut putih yang menghantui pikirannya itu tertangkap oleh pandangan.

Nihil. Kuga Yuuma tak terlacak di jarak pandangnya. Konami berdecak dan bergegas lari menyusuri tempat itu.

"Yuuma ...! Yuuma ...!" akhirnya suara hatinya tersalurkan. "Yuuma, keluarlah bodoh! Aku capek berlari mencarimu! Yuuma ...!"

Melompati satu bangkai Prajurit Trion yang terbelah mengenaskan, Konami menemukan _trigger Scorpion_ milik anak itu tergeletak. Tangannya langsung gerak cepat meraih benda tersebut.

Scorpion _...? Tunggu, berarti saat ini ...._ gadis itu tersentak ketika dia tersadar akan sesuatu. "Celaka! Yuuma ...!" dia kembali berlari, memasuki gedung tua itu, mencari _kouhai_ nya di segala sudut.

Dan ia menemukannya. Anak dengan helaian putih dan pakaian serba hitam itu terlungkup, tertimpa bilah baja ringan yang berasal dari langit-langit bangunan. Konami tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan menghampiri sosok itu.

"Yuuma! Aaaagghh ...!" dengan sisa _trion_ yang dimilikinya, Konami mengangkat baja ringan tersebut dan menghempaskannya ke sudut bangunan. Gadis itu bergegas membawa Yuuma ke pangkuannya. Tubuh anak itu tidak terluka—berkat _black trigger_ yang saat ini ia gunakan, mungkin, dan Konami merasa sedikit lega karenanya—namun dia tak sadarkan diri.

Konami mengguncang pelan tubuh itu. "Yuuma! Ini aku, Konami. Sadarlah, Yuuma!" serunya.

Namun tak ada respon berarti yang diterimanya. Dibaringkannya tubuh anak itu kemudian ia merunduk, menempelkan telinganya ke dada Yuuma dan mendengar dentuman teratur dari dalam sana. _Dia benar-benar baik-baik saja ... tapi ... kenapa ...?_

"Yuuma!" lalu dicobanya sekali lagi metode mengguncang tubuh yang tadi ia lakukan, namun dengan usaha yang lebih. "Sadar, dong, Yuuma! Yuuma! Yuuma ...!" suara Konami mulai serak. Matanya berkaca-kaca lagi.

 _"Baka ...."_ isaknya pelan. "Apa kamu tidak tahu aku sudah jauh-jauh ke sini untukmu? Kenapa kau tidak sadar juga? _Baka_ Yuuma ...." lirihnya.

Konami yang sangat benci menangis pun menumpahkan air matanya di atas tubuh mungil itu.

Sepertinya ada yang terusik dengan isakan-isakan tersebut hingga kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan sepasang _ruby_ yang minim cahaya. Ia beringsut pelan, dan cukup membuat tangisan Konami buyar.

"Y-Yuuma ...?" gadis yang bercucuran air mata itu memanggilnya.

"Konami ... _senpai_ ...?"

Air muka gadis itu perlahan menjadi cerah. Tak peduli pada Yuuma yang kini tercengang kebingungan, Konami pun mendekapnya erat. " _Baka!_ Aku pikir kau tidak akan sadar ... Kau membuatku panik, tahu! _Baka,_ Yuuma _Baka!_ " rengeknya.

"E-Eh?" anak lelaki itu benar-benar tak paham situasinya. "Kok tumben, _Senpai_ mengkhawatirkanku seperti ini?"

Tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Konami, dengan wajah sembab yang memerah maksimal, mendorong Yuuma dari pelukannya. "A-Apa? S-Siapa yang khawatir?! A-Aku cuma panik saja! Salahmu, kenapa kau lama sekali sadarnya?!" gadis itu menyangkal.

Yuuma terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Enggak asyik, ah. _Senpai_ garing banget bohongnya."

 _Sial—_ Konami merutuk dalam hati. _—Aku lupa anak ini punya efek samping untuk mendeteksi kebohongan._

"Ngawur aja ...." gadis itu beranjak. "Sudahlah, mendingan sekarang kita ke tempatnya Osamu. Di sana ada yang lebih mengkhawatirkanmu—"

"—Tidak. Tunggu dulu," Yuuma menarik tangan _senpai_ nya hingga dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpanya—Yuuma sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu, dan malahan tersenyum melihat Konami tergagap dengan wajahnya yang kembali memerah.

"A-Apa-apaan ini?! Kamu mesum ya?!" jerit gadis itu. Namun lelaki tersebut meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir sang gadis, hingga yang bersangkutan terdiam karenanya.

" _Senpai_ belum jawab ... kenapa _Senpai_ mengkhawatirkanku seperti ini?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Meskipun telunjuk Yuuma telah berpindah, Konami masih mengatupkan bibirnya. Menolak menatap balik sepasang _ruby_ di hadapannya, gadis itu bahkan menundukkan kepala.

"... Memangnya kenapa, kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu? Yang lain juga mengkhawatirkanmu, tapi kau tidak bertanya."

"Karena baru kali ini aku melihat _Senpai_ benar-benar mencemaskan aku," Yuuma membalas dengan santai.

"Terus, salah kalau aku cemas padamu, eh?"

"Tidak, kok. Malah aku senang ...."

Sedetik Konami tercengang mendengarnya, namun detik selanjutnya ia mencengkeram pakaian Yuuma erat-erat. "Ya sudah, ngapain kamu tanya kalau begitu?"

Yuuma tidak menjawab, walau ia masih menyunggingkan senyum. _Konami memang kuat ... tapi sampai mana ia tahan menanggung semuanya sendirian ...?_

Anak itu menghela napas dan melepaskan kekehan kecil, membuat gadis yang menimpanya itu berjengit. "A-Apa yang lucu, hah?!" serunya.

"Kamu ... kamu lucu," Yuuma berujar—wajah Konami memerah lagi. "Padahal aku sudah _nyaris_ berterus terang, tapi kamu sendiri belum mau mengaku."

"Soal apa?" cicitnya pelan.

Yuuma beringsut bangun dan Konami otomatis beranjak darinya. "Entah, 'kan kamu yang merasakan," jawab anak itu. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan.

Sesaat mereka terdiam, hingga tiba-tiba saja Konami menonaktifkan _trigger_ nya. Membuat panjang rambut cokelatnya kembali menjadi sepunggung dan tubuhnya kembali mengenakan seragam sekolah model sailor yang dilapisi jaket merah rajutan.

Yuuma baru akan bertanya kenapa ia melakukan itu ketika sepatah kalimat "Aku menyukaimu, Yuuma. Sejak waktu itu. Dan aku khawatir karena aku takut kehilangan dirimu." mampir ke telinganya.

Jujur saja. Walaupun anak itu mengetahuinya, efek terkejut yang melesak ke dalam hatinya tetap tak terelakan.

Namun setelahnya, Yuuma tersenyum lembut. "Ya, _Senpai._ Aku tahu," jawabnya.

"Ugh ...." Konami memalingkah wajahnya. "Kamu itu kalau sudah tahu ya enggak usah tanya-tanya!" rutuknya sebal.

Lagi-lagi Yuuma terkekeh. "Aku tahu, kok. Tapi aku sengaja menunggu kamu yang jujur sendiri menyatakannya padaku," anak itu berujar riang.

Konami menghela napasnya dan tersenyum. "Terus sekarang gimana?" tanyanya.

"Gimana ya ...?" Yuuma pura-pura berpikir.

"Ugh ... kamu nerima aku atau enggak?" desak gadis itu tak sabar.

Yuuma terkikik geli melihat gadisnya merengut. "Ih, cepat, deh ... enggak usah tertawa!"

"Ahaha ... iya, iya," Yuuma merengkuh pipi _senpai_ nya dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibir manis itu.

"Sebenarnya tanpa kamu tanya pun aku pasti menerimamu, kok," ujar Yuuma kemudian, setengah berbisik.

Konami menahan napasnya. Entah kenapa saat ini si _kouhai_ terlihat lebih memukau dari biasanya.

" _B-Baka!_ Mana kutahu, memangnya aku bisa membaca pikiran orang?!"

 

Suara tawa Yuuma dan selanjutnya hening dalam romansa pun mengisi kekosongan di gedung tua itu.

 

**— _END_ —**

**Author's Note:**

> heyya~! I've finally made my debut in this fandom /o/
> 
> so... just let you know--wait, nobody cares, though--this is my very first OTP from Watori X///D
> 
> I love their interactions in chapter 22 and next. I do hope if my headcanon here comes true but ... yeah ... just see it later--I haven't read 56th chapter and have no clue about the next chapters btw.
> 
> anyway, every feedback is very welcome ^^)//
> 
> grins, MegumareHikaru.


End file.
